


2015/2016 Art

by malignedaffairs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Samurai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/pseuds/malignedaffairs
Summary: Drawings from 2015 and 2016, anything that isn't smut.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




End file.
